


Seal Abduction (Not Yoshi)

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [5]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A seal being abducted by a flying saucer
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Seal Abduction (Not Yoshi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
